


A Love Until the End of Time

by Criztalkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actual meaning of soulmates is Viktor and Yuuri, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death and life - literally, Fluff and Angst, God of Everything is kind of a jerk, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Life and Death Gods AU, M/M, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author does not understand what fluff means, Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019, a good kind of pain i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey
Summary: Once long ago, before the beginning of the Universe, Life and Death were one in the same. Viktor, the God of Life, loved Yuuri, the God of Death. However, when the Universe began, they became separate natures, thrown into two realms, divergent from each other, and can nevermore be together.The God of Everything took pity on them and gave them the longest night once every century for them to embrace again. Until then, they watch each other from afar. Life gives Death gifts throughout the centuries and Death keeps them forever. They both wait until they can be together again longer than the longest night in a century. It follows their journey to tempt fate to get back together again.Art by the fantastichentipie





	1. Prologue - The Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading my fluff bang fic - this was actually inspired from one of those Life and Death have been in love for longer than humanity (the one with the turtle especially!), and I thought, Viktuuri as **actual meaning of soulmates** through Life and Death would be perfect, and here we are - this chronicles their time spent apart. Special thanks to [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) and [Faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly) for common sense and beta-ing and of course to the lovely [hentipie](https://twitter.com/hentipie) for drawing the gorgeous soulmates. Please see a bigger better version of their art [Art Link!](https://twitter.com/hentipie/status/1115295566752362499) I love working with them!
> 
> The next few chapters will go up this week because I was hoarding them.

 

 

> **_At the beginning of the universe, they were together. No, not even together, because they were one and the same. Not until the end of days will they embrace again._ **

 

* * *

 

Before the creation of Man, there was a world that spanned centuries, time and space. It was a world that had no name, but hosted many kingdoms and harbored a plethora of deities and living creatures. This realm was beautiful, the sun and stars sharing the same sky, all four seasons we now know sprinkled throughout the universe at the same time.

It was here that Life and Death were one in the same. Life and Death were simply known as Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, or _The Soulmates_ , as the other deities called them. There were no concepts of other Gods, except the omniscient God of Everything, who was interested in creating a Universe that had a beginning and end, with different seasons, all broken into parts, with the sun and stars not sharing a sky at the same time.

When the God of Everything decided to start his experiment, he began by giving his deities each a specific role. These roles were based on how they lived their lives in the current realm and that now drove their entire being. If a deity was more nurturing, they were to be the God of Mothers; if another so loved swimming in the seas, they were the God of the Sea. The list went on as the excited deities were given a new meaning.

Then it came to the two beings so in love, they were one. Nothing could part them...or so they thought.

As he watched them, the God of Everything pondered. _What could hold this World of his on its axis to continue for millennia to come?_

He received his answer in the form of two existences. He watched them as they held each other in a tight embrace, watched as they shared the gifts and burdens they both gave. Whenever one closed their eyes, they would dream about the other. Both were sad and happy at the same time. They moved in tandem as if sharing one soul.

To hold his new World together, the God of Everything chose the most powerful force, one which could stand the test of time.

_Love._

Therefore, by this design, Yuuri and Viktor were separated. One became the God of Life and the other the God of Death. One was pale, with hair darker than night, the other was bright, full of pink blushes that perfectly complemented his flowing silver hair. The two were contradictions, perfect counterparts to each other.

Once given their purpose, their very beings morphed to embody their new titles. Everything Yuuri touched withered and decayed while everything Viktor touched blossomed and breathed. The forces of Life and Death even acted on when touching each other.

Only because they loved each other so greatly could they each hold the world on opposite ends of its axis, perfectly balanced, never destroying it. That was the God of Everything’s design, and what a cruel and sad purpose that was.

The centuries went by.

The God of Everything took pity on them, on their love, as they could nevermore be together as long as Man existed.

So he gave them the longest night of the century, all twenty-four hours of the pitch black night, with twinkling stars to guide their way to a halfway place.

A place that only existed on that one night and disappeared until the next longest night, one hundred years later.

The first longest night, in the cold, crisp winter air,  Viktor and Yuuri kissed for the first time in a century, when the Moon was high and the Sun dissolved. It wasn't their first embrace in their new existence, but it felt as if it had been a lifetime, and it was, longer even, for many. Viktor's heart pounded in his chest, all the joy in the world flooding into his soul. As his lips continued touching the God of Death's lips, he slowly opened his eyes. Yuuri’s usually pale complexion flooded with color, while Viktor turned pale, a bittersweet reminder of what they both had become. Viktor’s stark, sad blue eyes met Yuuri’s mournful, beautiful brown. Yuuri's gaze longed for him, and in his eyes, Viktor could see no parting from him.

The joy that possessed the God of Life just moments ago disappeared, acknowledging that their separation would be inescapable. Viktor could see no parting from Yuuri, but that was not his or Yuuri's decision to make. Both existed to serve a different purpose, divergent from each other, yet at the same time, neither could exist without the other.

Therefore, when the blackness disappeared to make way for daylight to spill over the Earth, Viktor whispered, _close your eyes, I'll always be here_ , before they were cruelly hauled from each other's embrace, back to their antithetical realms, carefully established at opposite ends of the world.

One in the land of the living, and one in the land of death.

While this shattered Viktor, each and every time it occurred, Viktor feels slightly closer to Yuuri. Because the truth was that every moment they two were kept apart, a piece of him died inside, giving him hope that he could be closer to the love of his life on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter going up will be:  
>  **First Millenia**  
>  _Life gives Death gifts, Death returns Life's gifts by making new gifts for Life._  
> 


	2. First Millennia - Lifetime of Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where they send gifts to each other for centuries on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [Faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly) for the beta!
> 
> Notes: Vicchan is in this chapter, and he isn't really dead, at least in this context, therefore I didn't actually tag this major character death. But I just had to note it in advance.

**_Life gives Death gifts,_ **

**_Death returns Life's gifts by making new gifts._ **

* * *

 

The first millennium they were apart was one of the worst for both of them to endure. Viktor wept inside for years, and he knew Yuuri did as well. He couldn’t see or talk to Yuuri but he could feel him. Every tear that fell, every shuddering breath and sob Yuuri took flowed through him, and it ripped his heart into pieces. Only for it to be repaired again by some grim fate, so the cycle could repeat all over again.

How could something as immeasurable as loving someone feel so cruel?

It was a clear joke that, as God of the Living, one had to be cheerful and bright and beautiful, while that was everything Viktor knew he was not. Inside, at least. Inside, he was decaying ever so slowly and nothing but pain engulfed his heart. Yet he smiled for the world to see.

His role was to look after the living, to give them hope, to let them go about their day to cherish it, living life to the fullest. And when their life’s course came to an end, he was to send them off to Death’s domain, to Yuuri’s world. Usually in the form of bright sparkling light, or wisps of floral air, or in a form that the person loved the most.

So, he decided to spend his time apart from Yuuri thinking of ways console Yuuri so both their pain could stop, even just for a moment in this lifetime of misery. It was the only thing that gave him peace.

As Viktor would chat with the pseudo-living as they crossed over to the other world, he would often tell them about Yuuri. Sometimes they would pass on his words of love to Yuuri, and sometimes they would not.

He kept looking for things above Yuuri’s land, for gifts he could muster up, and one day, he found it.

Or rather, _it_ found him.

His answer came in the form of something that caught him pleasantly off guard, and he was sure it would make Yuuri as happy as well. It happened on a normal day. He was lying on a beach in a beautiful town in Japan known as Hasetsu, just wasting his day away, hearing the seagulls in the sky and seawater rush ashore while watching the sunset.

He knew from the moment a tiny wet nose nudged against his leg. Viktor knew animals could somehow see him, in some way or form, and he smiled at the puppy.

He saw that this puppy had a short span left in this World, in its already short life. The puppy’s eyes glowed when he saw Viktor, barking happily, wagging its tail, skipping around Viktor like it found its new toy. Viktor couldn’t contain his tinkling laugh as he knelt by the puppy’s side and caressed its head. The puppy rubbed his head into Viktor’s hand, enjoying the touch. For the first time in a long while, something melted Viktor’s heart.

“Hey, boy, what’s your name?” Viktor asked gently, leaning into the puppy.

A bark and a lick to his nose was the response Viktor received and it made him smile. He was going to enjoy this puppy until it was his time to go to the other side.

And that was exactly what Viktor did. He spent most of his time with the puppy, after watching it turn into a cheerful dog he had named Vicchan, and the day came when it was time to let him go.

It was on the same beach in Japan, where Viktor met Vicchan, with the sound of seagulls in the air and the salty smell of seawater rushing to the shore. They both sat, watching the sun set. Vicchan whined slightly as he huddled next to Viktor, who scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“Honestly, Vicchan, you’re traveling on to a better place. This World you are leaving has nothing to be desired, and you are too good to be here. You’ll be better off over there, where he is. There’s someone on the other side who will take such good care of you,” Viktor murmured as he felt Vicchan’s breathing slow.

“He’s lovely, caring, gorgeous.” He chuckled thinking about his dark-haired love. He felt a lick on his palm. “You’ll love him, and he’ll love you. Say hi for me...Tell him I love him.”

And with one last happy bark in Viktor's world, an even happier barked materialized in the other.

For once, the heavy darkness that engulfed Viktor’s heart lightened, the tension in his body ebbed, and a feeling of warmth engulfed him instead. As if someone was embracing him, holding him close. A shudder ran down his spine when he felt the winds whisper around him ever so faintly...

_I love you too._

That was how he knew Yuuri loved what he received from Viktor their first millennium apart.

As he smiled brightly, so did the World that day.

* * *

Yuuri could feel all the lives that Viktor sent him pass through his palms, and he cared about none of them. Sure, he watched them from his gold and onyx throne in his highly fortified palace, atop the tallest mountain in his land, but he had others in the underworld to deal with that, other guardians and keepers of the realm.

His guards would always greet the ones willing to crossover to Yuuri’s land, but they were also the ones to go to Viktor’s land to fetch those too stubborn to listen to Viktor and cross over. They were scary entities, but they were Yuuri’s and they were needed.

Not all humans wanted to leave Viktor’s world willingly.

Yuuri’s realm was immense and dark, but beautiful in its own way. His land was splashed with onyx and gray marbles, perfectly smooth surfaces, yet cracks were seen under the surface, akin to how Yuuri looked and felt.

Pale and adorned in black, almost like porcelain, but inside, his soul (or what was left of it) was dark, heavy and broken. It had been broken ever since the God of Everything’s experiment tore him away from his other half.

In Yuuri’s realm, there were trees, leafless, just skinny winter trees, that lined the pathways of his land. It was perpetually night-time, but he had grown to love the dark skies dusted with stars. It also reminded him that the longest night in Viktor’s realm was the only time when they could see each other. Therefore, looking up at the starry sky of his Land gave him hope, that this perpetual darkness would seep into Viktor’s world, creating the longest night in a century.

He sighed as he watched the ‘bridge’ open and close, as humans from Viktor’s side walked through, all dazed and confused. The bridge was a portal between his world and that of his one true love. The bridge that apparently everyone else could cross except the two of them.

He never once greeted anyone from the other side, and he didn’t want to. His role was to make sure the cycle of life continued and ended here. It was another joke, that Yuuri, the God of Death, could recycle lives more so than the God of Life. But he figured the God of Everything was the biggest jester ever known. Yuuri hated him.

Sighing again, he thought today would be the same. However, today felt different. Today, something caught his attention.

A happy bark rang through the land, and while plenty of animals rolled through his land, this was the first time the tinkling bark speeded straight for his dark and broken heart, resonating in his chest.

It was different.

“Hmm?” Yuuri pondered as the air in his land shifted slightly. There was something cheerful about this life. Was it Viktor’s doing? It piqued his interest enough to descend from his throne at the top of the mountain, and over to the bridge.

He caught gasps and stares from his well-armed guardians who usually stood at the paths leading directly to the bridge. Yuuri knew their surprise was due to the fact Yuuri rarely walked down the path to the bridge. They bowed after absorbing the shock of seeing the God of Death on a rare excursion outside his palace.

Yuuri carefully walked straight to the swirling light of the bridge, trying to find the source of that bark, when without any warning, he was knocked backward to the marbled ground. He felt wet, slobbering licks all over his face.

“Lord Yuuri!” His guards started running over towards him but stopped when Yuuri let out a sound that, no one in this land had ever heard from him before.

Yuuri laughed.

His laughter reverberated throughout the whole land, a joyous and extraordinary sound that looped through the underworld, and everyone in it froze with confusion.

“Uh, My Lord, are you okay?”

Yuuri chuckled and rubbed the barking dog’s head. He nodded, not looking at the guards at all, his gaze focused on the little poodle.

“Hi, boy,” he said, squishing the dog’s fuzzy cheeks. “What’s your name?”

A bark and a lick to his nose was his answer.

Shaking with laughter, Yuuri flung his arms around Vicchan’s neck and hugged the dog tightly. In a blinding flash, all of Vicchan’s memories flowed into Yuuri, those with Viktor in them rising to the forefront.

Yuuri’s broken heart slowly patched itself together, piece by piece, as he saw Viktor through Vicchan’s eyes. From the moment Viktor first met him, to each pet, each lick Vicchan gave the silver-haired beauty, to when they would just walk down the beach, to watching the sky together, to every word Viktor spoke to Vicchan, to the last moment Vicchan had on earth.

Yuuri saw Viktor’s beautiful face, sitting next to Vicchan, gazing at the pup, comforting him. Then he saw Viktor’s his last words to Vicchan.

_Say hi for me...Tell him I love him._

Yuuri’s tears flowed uncontrollably, but from joy instead of pain for once. The joy of knowing Viktor still loved him, even though the first millennium, which was far too long for any being to endure. Viktor still loved him, and still found ways to cheer him up.

“I love you too,” Yuuri whispered.

After a few moments of just gripping the poodle, he pulled away from Vicchan, who instantly licked Yuuri’s face again. The dog wiped his tears away, but made his face even stickier with slobber in the process. Yuuri chuckled and stood up. He brushed himself off and walked back to his throne, Vicchan following closely at his heels and never leaving his side after.

* * *

Yuuri understood early on that anything that passed through to his land, made way for new life in Viktor’s world, and it was Yuuri’s job to uphold that balance. While this was just the cycle of life to most, to Yuuri, God of Death, it was an opportunity to cheer Viktor up.

Yuuri could tell when the seasons changed in Viktor’s world by the number of flowers floating into his land. Every flower that died and passed into the land of the dead meant there was more life for new flowers to grow in the other world.

One of Vicchan’s favorite things was jumping around and catching the withered flowers (like he was catching butterflies, which he also enjoyed) that floated into his land and hand them over to Yuuri, tail wagging, proud of himself.

Yuuri would touch them, and as they crumbled to dust in his palms, he would let them go, to float back out to Viktor’s world, where wherever the dust landed, more flowers would grow, even more beautiful than those that came before.

“He’d like these ones, wouldn’t he?” Yuuri asked Vicchan, who barked back excitedly. Yuuri chuckled, nodding. He didn’t see any more flowers floating into his land from Viktor, and was ready to leave.

Vicchan barked loudly, catching Yuuri’s attention. Looking up, he saw there was one straggler, one more thing that materialized in the air, crossing through to his world from Viktor’s. A beautiful rose, slowly withering away, dead, but nonetheless red as blood.

It was unmistakably a gift from Viktor. His lover would somehow find the most brilliant, vibrant flower near the end of its cycle, and would pass it on to Yuuri.

He waited for Vicchan to jump up and grab it to pass to him. However, even when Vicchan came close to him, presenting the rose, Yuuri did not touch it immediately. Anything he touched would wither and lose its color instantly, so he just gazed at it with longing.

He smiled faintly, these were the amusements he and Viktor played throughout their lifetimes apart. Sending gifts that would make each other happy even for a second. But even if it was just for a fleeting moment, the feeling would last them through another few years, and he was grateful their love spanned that long and strong.

Extending his palm, he let Vicchan drop the rose. The contrast of something so vibrant against his pale skin was jarring, but it lasted for only a heartbeat.

The flower rapidly started to wane. Yuuri brushed his lips against its petals, feeling soft velvet feeling, as if someone was touching his lips softly in return. Eyes closed he smiled against the rose before it completely turned to dust and he let it float back to wherever it came from to grow anew.

“He loved it.”

He continued laughing as Vicchan jumped around, barking loudly until he tackled Yuuri to the ground and slurped his face. Yuuri couldn’t help but pet the dog and hug him.

The longer he looked at Vicchan, the more everything was clicking. His eyes widened when it finally dawned on him.

_Anything that passed through this land, made way for new life in Viktor's world._

“Hey, Vicchan, do you have a brother by any chance?” Yuuri asked, quirking a brow.

A gleeful bark and a slurp preceded a laugh heard throughout the land once again.

* * *

 Viktor loved flowers. They bloomed and faded so rapidly that he didn’t miss them when they were gone. He knew Yuuri loved them, too, so they usually came back more beautiful and brighter than before.

He loved putting a variety of flowers in his long locks, which he usually left flowing down his shoulders. Sometimes he would let his fairy sprites braid his hair as they wove flowers in it. Today was one of those days, marking the first day of summer. Viktor sat on a hill in the middle of nowhere, watching the flowers bloom and letting the summer sprites braid his hair.

It heralded a new season, when flowers bloomed everywhere, thanks to Yuuri.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” A familiar voice, along with the smell of floral perfume, wafted through the air. The sprites flew away at the presence of a new deity in their midsts.

Viktor glanced up to see one of his good friends, the God of Summer, standing over him. As usual, his extravagant friend was adorned in a see-through tunic and a crown of roses that kept blooming on his head. Viktor knew he was lavish, with blossoms strung in his hair, but Chris took it to another level, walking around with a headdress of blooming roses every season of the year.

“What is?”

“That all of this beauty is courtesy of the God of Death.” Chris took a seat next to Viktor, staring out at the hills blooming in beauty. “I can’t take credit for any of summer’s allure, except for the heat and the sun.” Chuckling, the God of Summer brushed his fingers through the flowers.

Viktor nodded, pulling his knees to his chest, laying his arms on his knees. He gazed back out onto the rolling hills full of colorful harmony.

“Ironic indeed.” Viktor did not hide the bitterness in his voice.

Chris sighed. "Sadness does not suit the God of Life."

Viktor knew his friend was looking at him with pity in his eyes, and Viktor actually appreciated that.

He deserved pity. He couldn’t experience anything with genuine joy without his one true love in his world. It was hard to love or care for anything knowing that his other half was out of reach until the next longest night in the century. He didn't want to be the God of Life anymore, he didn't want to be anything without Yuuri, but such was his fate.

He silently pouted, resting his chin on his knee as he watched the flowers bloom, knowing they had just passed through Yuuri’s world. The summer breeze blew between them, as they both watched the flowers dance in the wind.

“Here,” Chris said, finally breaking the silence. Viktor glanced at his friend, who plucked something out of his crown of roses.

“Yes?”

Chris handed Viktor a red rose, beautiful but a little different from the rest. The rose had little spots of black decay on its petals.

“It’s from Yuuri.”

Viktor’s heart swelled a thousand times over as he slowly took the rose from Chris. He couldn’t help but stare; it was beautifully imperfect. He brushed its velvety petals against his lips and felt a pang go through his heart.

_Yuuri._

The pang didn’t leave, as it still hurt knowing that he was apart from the being that gave him so much love from the other side. The burden the two of them carried to keep the World in balance was unbearable. The two of them could stand the test of time, and as a result, were given the most difficult roles among the gods.

It was a cruel joke. Viktor’s tears began to flow, causing Chris to jump up and frown.

“I thought that would make you happy!” Chris said, panicking.

“Would anything ever make me happy as long as I’m apart from Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his sad, angry eyes glaring at Chris from behind soaked lashes. Chris was there with him from the beginning, before the creation of man, before this tragic experiment by the God of Everything began. Chris had known Viktor and Yuuri as just _The_ Soulmates, when they were always together as one.

Viktor let the rose drop from his fingers, landing on the soft bed of flowers with the others.

Chris took a deep breath and rubbed Viktor’s back. For that, Viktor was grateful. He needed the touch of another being to tell him it was alright, that everything would be okay. But Chris’s comfort wasn’t enough; he needed something else.

And he was answered by a loud bark from afar. He jerked up, alert. Another bark graced his ears. It was definitely a dog and sounded familiar, but not quite.

“Vicchan?” he whispered, slowly rising up, but this bark was louder than Vicchan’s.

Looking around, he saw something charging towards him, a sizeable, fluffy cloud. Viktor squinted to make sense of it, but before he could register what he was looking at, he was knocked down to the ground. He yelped as he landed on the bed of flowers, face being attacked by a slobbery tongue.

“Wha…what??” Viktor stared at the giant puff of white in disbelief. His hands ran down the creature’s head, back, and lastly, its snout. It was definitely a poodle, similar to Vicchan.

It looked like Vicchan, just much larger and clearly much more playful. It kept nudging its nose against Viktor's chest so Viktor didn’t stop petting it. Viktor was in awe and shock as he looked up at Chris who was shaking with laughter.

“That’s also from Yuuri.”

Viktor’s eyes widened and sparkled, heat radiated through his chest, and he felt lighter than he’d felt since Vicchan went to Yuuri. More tears flowed down his face, but they were happy, joyful now. He threw his arms around the large dog’s neck.

“I’ll call you, Makkachin,” Viktor said happily, and he thought the dog loved its name as it answered with a loud bark and a slurp to Viktor’s face.

Viktor was quivering with excitement and didn’t notice that Chris had picked up the rose he dropped and placed the flower in his braided hair.

All he felt was love.

There were only a few more years until the longest night in the century, and this was how Viktor and Yuuri could make that bearable.

They’d give each other gifts to last a lifetime until Viktor could find a way to be with Yuuri again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize if this was sad, but if it isn't sad then that's good! But if it was, whoops. Thank you for your kudos and comments!
> 
> The next chapter is the reason why this fic is rated E.


End file.
